


Offerings to the God of Hyperdeath

by Sami_Fire



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cult of Hyperdeath AU, Female Frisk, Gen, The Absolute God of Hyperdeath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Fire/pseuds/Sami_Fire
Summary: With some persuading from Frisk, Asriel starts a Cult of Hyperdeath and gathers a group of devoted followers instead of killing her and resetting the timeline. Frisk knows how to get under the God of Hyperdeath's skin, and he ends up awash in memories and emotions he wasn't expecting to have.





	Offerings to the God of Hyperdeath

Asriel, God of Hyperdeath, growled and picked his teeth as he waited for his ambassador to return.

It had been some months since his plans had taken a sudden hard left. He was so close to claiming the final soul he needed and resetting the timeline, and yet he had been persuaded to try a diversion before bringing everything back to zero. Someone had suggested he capitalize on the whole God of Hyperdeath schtick, gather some followers, see if he couldn’t think of anything better to do than a full reset. It was a very hard decision to make, but that someone was obnoxiously persuasive.

It felt a bit strange, having a little fun before making his decisive strike, but he was getting used to it. His followers were remarkably generous in their offerings; they had given him a very nice apartment to settle in, and they made frequent contributions of food and other necessities. Being worshipped as a local god had its perks.

Asriel grumbled as an empty plate fell off the arm of the couch. His ambassador would be made to sweep up the crumbs later, certainly. Human food spoiled if left for too long, so it was important to eat it quickly. The only hitch was that human food had a side effect that monster food only had in high, concentrated doses. The God of Hyperdeath was gaining weight. It was a small, subtle change that could barely be seen through his robe, just some extra around his belly, but he was aware of it and thoroughly irritated. He resolved to tell his ambassador to quit collecting edible donations before he became his own parade balloon.

There was a knock at the door. His ambassador had returned. Frisk wheeled in a cart loaded with the day's offerings. Asriel had given her a tiny piece of his magic to allow her to assume an adult form, much like he did. She still had a bit of an androgynous look to her, but she seemed content with her new form. Her smiles were subtle, but definitely present. "Welcome back," he said, idly drumming his fingers on the arm of the couch. "Looks like you've got a good haul. But didn't I tell you to quit bringing in food? I've got an image to maintain."

Frisk nodded and moved the cart within Asriel's reach. He scanned the array of sweets on the top rack: cupcakes, eclairs, donuts, pie (of course), cake, even a cheesecake. "This is unfair. Are you trying to make me fat? Tell them to give things that'll actually help us." Frisk pursed her lips in thought, then plucked a small cupcake out and offered it to him. "Fine. I'll humor you. Just one, and then you need to put all that away."

Asriel popped the cupcake into his mouth, then took another. "That was actually pretty good. I guess one more wouldn't hurt." The second one went down the hatch, and he folded his arms, almost pouting. He became aware of Frisk staring at him. "There, done. ...Why are you looking at me like that?" Frisk held another cupcake out to him, and he huffed. "Forget it. Gods of Hyperdeath don't need diets. Watch this!" In a fit of pique, he shoved as many of the little cupcakes into his mouth as he could. "There! Happy?" he growled through a mouthful. Frisk giggled and gently patted Asriel on the head. "What are you doing?"

Frisk reached into that phantom space called her "inventory" and pulled out something she had been saving for a moment like this. On a plate sat a single slice of cinnamon-butterscotch pie, and the second he saw it, Asriel's face fell. "That's..." he hesitated, sniffing to confirm what he already knew. "That looks like one of my mom's pies." Frisk nodded. "Have you been saving this for me?" Once again, she nodded. Asriel shuddered as a flash of a distant emotion surged through him. "Th... thanks. But I don't need this. I don't need..." He struggled with the sentence as he wrestled with a strange sad feeling. "I don't need anyone."

Suddenly, Frisk spoke. "Who collects your offerings?"

"Fine! I don't need anyone but you, and the only reason you're alive is because you're the one who reasons with people. If it weren't for that, I'd have taken your soul and reset the timeline long ago." Asriel huffed and looked away.

"Really?" Maybe Frisk should have thought twice about probing deeper, but she did that nonetheless.

"I don't need anyone," Asriel repeated, his gaze shifting towards the pie. He remembered how his mother would make these pies for him and Chara when one of them was feeling down for some reason or another. They were only supposed to have one piece each at a time, but sometimes Chara would sneak the whole pie out so that the two of them could just dig right in. They'd end up super sick and would almost always get caught, but it was fun for both of them.

Asriel knew Toriel's soul was one of the many monster souls inside him right now. If he focused hard enough, he thought he could almost feel her specific presence, warm and gentle. Asgore was in there too, shining with a different warmth. Asriel felt the sob coming on and utterly failed to choke it back. "N-No, I don't need anyone! Not Mom, not Dad, not Chara! No one!" He gritted his teeth in an attempt to stop the tears from coming and look intimidating at the same time.

Frisk shushed him gently and sat down by him on the couch, setting the pie down. She rubbed his head, and that was the final straw. Asriel burst into tears. "Why are you doing this to me? I didn't need anyone, and now..." He sniffed and wiped his face with one hand. "I feel alone. So alone. I miss my mom, my dad, my brother."

"You're not alone," Frisk said. "You have me and everyone in here." She placed a hand on his chest.

"You're right," Asriel mumbled through a sob. "I have everyone inside me right now." He lowered his head and spoke as resolutely as he could through his stuffy nose. "I have to return these souls. This has been fun, but it's not right." Frisk leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Asriel, making him jolt slightly. "This feeling... I'll never forget it. I'll turn back into a flower, but even if I do, I don't think I can forget this."

Here Frisk frowned. "You don't have to turn back into a flower. One of your followers might be willing to donate a soul so you can stay the way you are."

"That's... it sounds like a good idea, but isn't that the same as what I'm doing now? It's still a soul that's not mine. But I guess, if they really want to..." Asriel raised his trembling arms to return Frisk's embrace. "You're really warm and soft. I guess I never got close enough to notice this before."

"If they want to, then they'll be happy to give it to you." Frisk planted a soft kiss on Asriel's forehead, and the God of Hyperdeath sniffed as he blinked out some more tears.

"I don't want to let go." Asriel gripped Frisk tighter. "Stay with me."

"I will."

The two remained locked together for a good while, enjoying the feeling of contact. Asriel released the embrace first. "Will you make the announcement about looking for a soul?"

"Yes." Frisk released Asriel and sat up, picking up the pie. "Would you like to share this, first?"

"I never thought you'd ask."

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the idea for a "Cult of Hyperdeath" for a while now. I was thinking, what if Asriel decided to throw his godly clout around a bit? And so this came to be. His followers spoil him, they really do. Even with all the power he has now, though, Asriel is still a big baby.


End file.
